


Scales and fangs

by Sukaowo



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Body exploring, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, F/M, How Do I Tag, I cant write lmao, Knotting, Legal Prostitution, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Smut, Vaginal Sex, anthros, female parts, i had a dream about this, no beta we die like men, sorry guy readers ;-;, sort of takes place in the interspecies reviewers universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukaowo/pseuds/Sukaowo
Summary: A night of watching movies on your day off from work turns into you and your two friends walking into a recently opened place that all three of you have been interested in.haha I cant summary
Kudos: 3





	Scales and fangs

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, prostitution is legal as long as you have a license for it and the worker(s) have consented to be used in that way and has a license of their own so dont worry, nobody is getting forced here.
> 
> In a sense, this kinda takes place in the Interspecies Reviewer Universe, but not actually since the main characters of that manga arent here lol  
> I guess you can call this a NSFW writing warm up, since there will be smut in my other fic (probably).  
> im not gonna lie I kinda gave up towards the end, my bad lol

You gulp harshly as your two friends pull you into their car van, a nervous smile slipping upon your face "Why are we even going there-- I-" One of your friends, a woman named Olivia, who was a head taller than you with bright brown curly hair and onyx percing eyes scoffs, causing you to perk up and send her a glare. "We are going because ive been wanting to go for a while but your too pansy to even try it out!" Olivia was currently wearing a black pencil skirt, black heels and a slightly rumpled white blouse, whilst you were wearing a simple baggy jacket and sweats. Its not like they didn't give you time to change, you just really didn't wanna dress all fancy. "Cmon ___! Hell, you were looking interested when we were passing by it!" Another woman, going by the name of Sophia sat in the drivers seat now whirling the steering wheel slowly to guide the car out of the parking garage. You sputter a little, your cheeks gaining a cherry red color "J-just because im looking curious doesn't mean that I want to go there!"

Despite you quickly saying this, you buckle yourself in gazing out of the window so that you could miss the smirks of the other two women "Dont worry, you'll like it! A friend of mine said its pretty interesting.." Olivia says absentmindedly, Sophia looking through the mirror above her head to stare at Olivia for a moment before gazing back at the traffic.

You began to mute out there conversation as you continue to gaze out the window, shifting a little bit in your seat as you watched the buildings pass by. You couldn't lie, you were a little bit curious of the place ever since seeing it. And although you have never went to a strip club or something similar what caught your eye was seeing a Monster go in there. Monsters were long intigrated into society even before you were born- you didn't really know how or when they first integrated into society, but you think that they were doing much better then back then. 

You snap out of your thoughts as the car rolls into the parking lot, looking over at Sophia and Olivia as they talk about how excited they were to go in there. 

It takes a little bit but after taking a parking space in one of the public parking lots and paying for the fee your group had to walk a little bit to get to the establishment, the bright neon lights flashing in the darkness of the night. You slightly rub your arms as the cool air pierces through your jacket, looking at Olivia and Sophia as they walk in-- after showing the bouncer their (and your) ID of course and going inside. You follow them as they quickly make their way to what seemed to be the front desk inside of a lobby. You werent sure if all strip clubs had this but you didn't really mind. Inside the lobby the walls were a dark blue and purple color, and in addition with the sweet scent of peach wafting through the air and the heat of the place you would've called it comfortable if the professional decor and where you were going wasn't in your mind. You perk up once Sophia looks back at you and gives you a cheeky expression "So uh.. we have to register, so uh-" You raise your brow but nod, walking up to fill out some forms and give them your debit card so that you could do so.

Olivia giggles and leans over bit "Hey uh, so.. you can actually do stuff here.. you know...This isnt a strip club-" She mumbles into your ear, causing you to flush heavily and look up at her with wide eyes "W-wait what?! U-uh.. shit" you rub your face a little, groaning. You did NOT sign up for this. You practically have an almost non existent libido due to how busy you are most of the time, and while you have done it a few times with previous ex's you really didn't mind not having sex 24/7.. unlike your two horny friends.. (thats a overexateraion, but you know those two have more action in that department than you)  
"Fine! Ugh.. If its not good then im leaving" you mumble the last part mostly to yourself, holding your hand out to receive your debit card from the receptionist, in which you noticed that they were a Avian breifly after looking them over for a little. Olivia and Sophia seemed to cheer, grabbing a digital tablet which displayed many species of workers who were occupied and not. You immediatly set in the filters for males and breifly began scrolling through the selection. You perk up a little when Olivia stood up and proceeded to get a keycard and wait for the rest of you, but nothing seemed to actually catch your eye at first.

You pause once you spot a Dragon in the reptilian section. From the profile he seemed actually softer looking than the others and without that much muscle. His scales were a beautiful deep blue and from the shape of the fins on his head, he seemed to be a some type of sea dragon. You press the profile, looking over their preference for a moment and humming a little once you see that he seems to be straight from his bio. After a moment of hesitation you decide to pick him since he was pretty cute honestly.. and stood up to grab your own key card.

This led to where you were now, in a private room sitting on a large king sized bed that had the comfiest pillows and covers you've ever felt, and what seemed to be a bathroom a few steps away from the dresser by the bed. The room was warm and actually comfy looking, with a surprisingly normal coloration unlike the lobby. If you didn't know that this was a place that had prostitutes, you couldve mistook it for a hotel room!  
The registration process was actually pretty quick, along with choosing whomever you wanted to sleep with. After asking a few questions about whether the workers were clean, in which the receptionist assured you that they do daily check ups to make sure they were clean (they did the same for your group too, with some type of swab test and a few other test too) you had finally decided to not run away from this one, as honestly? You were pretty curious-- hell even a tiny bit excited even though you were nervous before.

You had actually never gotten close to a monster/mythical before- having only seen them from afar and now you were gonna touch one! You briefly wonder if their scales would feel a bit like a fishes but your thought process is cut off once the door opened, revealing the head of the cute dragon man. His big light blue cat-like eyes seemed to look around for a moment before pausing on you, a bright red blush rising on his cheeks as he slips into the room "H-hello- er.. I-im Marvin. I will be serving you tonight"  
Marvin looked better than what he profile showed honestly. Marvin was a little bit on the chubby side, having a slightly more humanoid stance with a twink body type. His legs were more bipedal than human however, with onyx black claws upon his four webbed fingers. His underbelly was a lighter blue with dark blue splotches all over his body like freckles. His snout was surprisingly short, with two light blue whiskers upon his canine like snout. His tail was fish like with a dorsal fin that peeked out of the white shirt that trailed all the way to the tip of his tail, on the sides of his face were two fins which seemed to twitch every now and then while you analyzed him and two horns which curled around his head like ram horns which were a light brown color. He seemed to be a head shorter than you.

You shift a little, smiling gently at Marvin "Thanks for serving me, honestly I mostly came in here because I was curious.." you trailed off, patting the spot next to you in which Marvin perks up, closing the door behind him and climbing upon the plushy bed. His eyes seem to widen at how fluffy it is, causing a small giggle from you.

"Oh, really? I e-er.. well im happy that you chose me!" He giggles softly, his tail curling around himself "B-because of my preference and my role i-in bed I usually dont get picked.. But all the others usually say its because im too subby.. and.. Fat" The said dragon frowns a little, their bright eyes looking away from you as he rubs his arm a bit 

You frown softly, feeling a slight urge to comfort the dragon but you didn't know how to. Awkwardly, you place your hand in between his horns and give him a gentle pet. "Well.. if it helps, I think your body is perfect. Don't listen to the others okay?" Your give him a small lopsided smile as he looks up at you, a bright red blush filling his cheeks and a warm smile rising on his face "T-thanks.. s-sorry for bringing the mood down like that.." 

Marvin leans into your hand a bit a small purr rumbling from him. You honestly want to cuddle him instead of having sex with him "Your fine, you sure you want to do this? We could just talk instead" you say instead, Marvin seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head, reluctantly moving away from your hand and putting his clawed hands on your thighs "N-no no! I wanna still do it, its just.." He looks to the side for a little, his blush fading a bit "Er.. I-Ive.. never really been treated so nicely here.. I-I dont mind getting rough but usually they start when I enter the room" He giggles a bit and looks up at you, which causes you to coo a little at him and lean over to kiss his snout

A cute blush rises upon his cheeks and you snort a little "Alright, err.. lets do this..?" You pull away briefly, Marvin laughing lightly as he moves to get comfortable, his hand fiddling with his shirt a little. You proceed to move ontop of him, slipping your hands by the sides of his head as you sit on his lap. His cheeks heat up a little bit before he bashfully looks away, a little 'aww' coming from you at how cute he was. "D-do you want me to take my clothes off..?" He suddenly says after seeing a little bit of hesitation in your movements 

"No, not right now at least-" You pause, moving your head down to kiss his muzzle, which rewards you with his cheeks turning a darker shade of red "-Lets take this slow.." You mumble, testing the waters by pecking his muzzle. Marvin nods a little bit, slightly sitting up to follow your lips when you pull back from the peck. Seeing how he was responding positively to the peck you decide to continue, leaning forward to kiss him again

He recuperates, his hands gripping the sheets as if he didn't know where to put them. You gently grasp his surprisingly cool-feeling hand and put it on your hip, breaking the kiss for just a moment "You can touch me" You softly say to him, kissing him again before he could respond You feel his other hand slip onto your hip and you put your had back by his head, humming into the kiss. You feel his legs shift a little bit underneath you and a slight warmth rising in the crotch area of his jeans but don't really point it out as you felt a little bit aroused too.

You proceed to take things up a notch, putting a hand on his cheek and swiping your tongue over his muzzle he opens his mouth after a little bit and you slip your tongue into his mouth. His mouth tasted a little bit salty like the ocean and his tongue seemed to be serpent like, split in the middle and long. A small moan slips from him as you continue to make out, causing your nether regions to become a little bit more hot as your body warms up from the make out session.  
After a moment, you pull back slowly after your lungs burned for oxygen, looking down at him. His electric blue eyes were narrowed, showing the darker colored portions of his eyes. His pupils were dilated slightly as soft pants slip from his muzzle and it seems that he began to sweat a little. Seeing him so dazed looking and lustful underneath you caused you to bit your bottom lip a little bit and slip your hands up his blank white shirt. He shudders, his arms moving down a little to give your clothed ass a small squeeze.

You press your lips against the small of his neck, causing a gasp to slip through him. Your wet tongue slips over his scaled neck, your hands gently over his torso and hips "N-ngh.. c-could.. you can be rough with me.." Although it sounded more like a suggestion, it sounded like a question a bit. You hum softly against his neck, leaning up to take off his shirt, in which he helps you, tugging at your hoodie a little as if to ask for permission. You let him take off your hoodie and take off your shirt by yourself, pausing as you look over his smaller body

His underbelly was soft feeling underneath your palm despite being scaled. It almost looked like smooth leather. Leaning down to press teasing kisses and soft bites on his neck, you pause once you feel him buck a little against you, looking up at him for a little bit before sitting up to take off your bra and pants. Marvin seems to be looking at your body longingly for a moment before scrambling to take off the rest of his clothes after he snaps out of it. 

You lean over him once more once he his naked, trailing kisses from his chest to his groin in which he mewls a little and digs his claws into the cover. You dont look up as you gently grasp his length, making him moan a little and sit up to watch you do your work. You take a moment to examine it, feeling your arousal rising a bit more. His cock was rather thick, especially at the bottom of his shaft. It had a canine head with barbs lining the sides a little bit of pre-cum dotting the tip and trailing down his shaft when you gave it a small squeeze. Marvin lets out a sqeak/moan at your action, blushing heavily as he watches you trail your tongue up the thick base and kiss the tip, proceeding to slip it into your mouth. You pause as a choked moan comes from him, his hands grasping at your head

After a little you look up at him, and slowly began to bob your head up at down, slowly speeding up as you continued. He proceeded to close his eyes, his expression curling into a one of pleasure as small shaky moans slip out from him "F-fuck.. h-hahh.." He moans a little bit louder, his brows furrowing as his cock slightly twitches, alerting you that he was getting close. You pull away once he was on the edge of cumming and mewling out though, causing him to whimper and hiss at the loss of stimuation. 

You giggle a little as he sends you a pleading look, his cock twitching rapidly and spurting out a bit of precum. His cock seemed to be a little bit bigger too, with his deflated knot now showing. Slipping a finger over his sheathe for a moment and watching him shudder and moan you grasp his cock, giving it a few strokes as you climb over him once more and aim it for your dripping entrance. You pull your hands away though, slipping them over his hands and pinning them above his head with one hand and using a hand to guide it to your entrance. You let out a slight huff of pleasure, feeling his hot cock pressing against his entrance and closing you eyes as you rub it against your entrance a bit

A whimper slips from him, his hands slightly clenching as you tease him. Opening a eye you smirk as you watch him writhe and mewl below you "G-god please! P-please h-hnng-!" Marvin suddenly begs, his hips slightly bucking against your teasingly rubbing it against your entrance. Letting out a airy laugh between a moan you decide to relent, slowly slipping it into your wet cunt and letting out a surprised mewl at how big he was. The thickness of his cock spreads your walls apart as you take is whole length, him letting out a long loud moan, his toes curling and pupils shrinking into tiny slits. His ear-fin seems to lower slightly at the pleasure and you lean forward to press your mouth against his neck. "F-fuck your so good.." You moan into his neck, nipping at it lightly as you began to slowly bounce up and down on his cock, causing both of you to moan and mewl at the sheer pleasure.

You began to speed up after the need for more was too great, grasping at the sheet tightly. He pants and mewls loudly, his muzzle open and eyes screwed closed. Letting go of his hands he grasps at your hips, leaning his head to the side as his hips thrust slightly.

Your might fogs with lust as you suddenly bite his neck, Him letting out a loud mewl and baring his teeth as his comes close to cumming. You practically screaming as you cum droove him over the edge, him letting out a animalistic growl as you press all of his length into you, including his inflating knot. Spurts of his warm cum spills into your womb as the head of his cock presses aganst it, your walls squeezing around his cock like a vice as he unloads his cum into you. It takes you a moment to calm down, heavily panting and moaning here and there as his cum fills up your womb. "F-fuck.. t-that was.." You trail off, panting and groaning as Mervin looks up at you with half litted eyes and began to plant kisses upon your jaw. You let him, groaning and panting a little once he stops cumming into you, his knot keeping the cum from spilling out of you

"Great?" He supplies after a moment of comfortable silence. You nod, kissing his cheek and letting out a small huff, letting him nuzzle you as you shift here and there, causing Marvin to let out small moans here and there "When does it.. go down..?" You murmur to him, him letting out a slight yawn "hmn.. 7 minutes.." You nod a bit and rest your head under his chin, deciding that a nap couldnt hurt


End file.
